warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Phantasma
The Phantasma is Revenant's signature shotgun that fires a deadly beam of and damage. Its Alternate Fire charges up a large plasma bomb that spawns additional homing projectiles. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Innate damage – effective against Alloy Armor, Robotic, and Infested Sinew. *High damage – effective against shields. *Second highest status chance of all shotguns, behind Strun Wraith. **Can reach 100% status chance with three of the following: , , and . **Innate confuses enemies and makes them indiscriminately attack each other. *Innate enemy Punch Through on primary fire. *Primary fire has pinpoint accuracy. *Primary fire is tied with Convectrix and Phage for the fastest fire rate of all shotguns. *Primary fire consumes 0.5 ammo per tick of damage. *Alternate Fire charges the weapon to fire a large plasma bomb that releases seeking projectiles on detonation. The longer the charge is held, the more damage dealt and projectiles released. *Fastest reload speed of all primary shotguns. *No damage falloff. *Innate and polarities. Disadvantages: *Innate damage – less effective against Shielded, Infested, and Fossilized. *No or damage – less effective against armor and health. **Damage cannot be increased with and mods. *Lowest critical chance of all shotguns. *Low critical multiplier. *Low magazine size; requires frequent reloading. *Primary fire has a limited range of 20 meters. *Damage ramps up from 15% to 100% over 0.6 seconds when firing. After firing stops for 0.8 seconds, the damage decays back to 15% over 2 seconds. *Very poor ammo economy, especially if alt-fire is frequently used. *Alt-fire has travel time with heavy arcing. *Alt-fire inflicts self-damage. *Fully charged alt-fire shots fire as soon as they reach full charge, which can lead to premature firing. Notes *The listed damage is the total of all the beams' damage value. The actual damage per beam is 10 , and 5''' . *Multiple beams hitting the target at the same time will combine into a single damage tick. Increasing Multishot will increase the number of beams, but their damage will still combine into a single, larger damage tick. **This means that, like other Beam weapons, adding Multishot will not increase the maximum number of Status procs per second. *The charge attack deploys a ball of plasma that explodes in a 5m radius on contact with an enemy or object, dealing '''15 damage upon impact and 73 damage in the explosion. Charging consumes ammo, up to a full magazine on full charge. **Damage dealt by the plasma bomb is dependent on the amount of ammo consumed during the charge; consuming x ammo will multiply the bomb's damage by x . *Upon explosion, several bomblets will be scattered into the air and begin homing in on nearby targets. Each bomblet will deal 15 damage upon impact, then explode to deal 73 in a small radius. **The number of bomblets spawned is dependent on the amount of ammo consumed during the charge; consuming x ammo will spawn x bomblets per plasma bomb. *The plasma bomb does deal self-damage, however, the bomblets spawned from it will only seek enemies and will not hurt the player. *The Alternate Fire's charge rate is affected by fire rate mods (bug)* and by the current number of rounds in the Phantasma's magazine. Therefore it can be modified with magazine capacity mods such as or . **In the event the appropriate Reactant Buff grants the Phantasma infinite ammo, the charge will only consume up to the Phantasma's maximum magazine size. Trivia *''Phantasma'' (φάντασμα) is Ancient Greek for "ghost" or "apparition", and is the basis of the words "phantom" and "phantasm". **Phantasma can also be seen as a portmanteau of "phantom" and "plasma". *The Phantasma is the fourth Sentient weapon that players can wield (following War, Broken War, and Amps). It is also the first Sentient weapon to be a primary weapon, and the first one to be themed specifically around the Eidolons rather than normal Sentients. Bugs *The alt-fire's seeking projectiles may not spawn or can fail to seek enemies sometimes. *The alt-fire's charge rate isn't affected by fire rate mods. *This weapon cannot equip . Media PhantasmPreview.jpg Revenant Weapon.jpg Phantasma Shotgun Showcase (2 Forma) Patch History *Phantasma alt-fire will now seek targets in all directions, instead of behind the projectile. *Introduced. }} Last updated: de:Phantasma es:Phantasma pt:Phantasma Category:Update 23 Category:Sentient Category:Weapons Category:Primary Weapons Category:Radiation Damage Weapons Category:Continuous Weapons Category:Shotgun